


Luto

by Alterkrmn



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterkrmn/pseuds/Alterkrmn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del Asedio de Asgard, Thor sufre en silencio su luto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luto

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?”, pensó mientras veía el sol ocultarse tras el horizonte, en algún lugar lejos de Broxton.  Los últimos destellos rojizos del crepúsculo bañaban las ruinas de Asgard, haciendo que los montones de piedra que antes habían sido espléndidos palacios y templos parecieran cubiertos de sangre. Sintió su corazón oprimido y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Caminó hacia el lugar donde se encendían las piras de los caídos, vio el cansancio en el rostro de los dioses guerreros, doncellas, viejos y niños que habían sobrevivido; y aquella visión era ya bastante dolorosa sin recordarlo a él y el sacrificio final que los había salvado. “¿Por qué?”, volvió a preguntarse.

Si había algo en los Nueve Reinos que escapaba a su comprensión, eso siempre fue la mente y el corazón de Loki. No importaban los milenios que habían vivido juntos como hermanos y –también muy a menudo- como oponentes; no importaba lo bien que creía conocerlo, pues el dios del caos y la mentira siempre terminaba haciendo algo de lo que Thor no lo hubiera creído capaz (para bien o para mal). Y ahora estaba muerto.

La lógica le indicaba que debía sentirse aliviado, ya libre de la malicia y traición de Loki, pero en la práctica hacerlo no era tan sencillo: los lazos que los habían unido nunca habían obedecido las leyes de la lógica. Había tratado de convencerse que era lo justo y lo mejor después de todo el daño que había causado, que su autodestrucción era la única forma de redimirse ante aquellos que –no sin razón- lo habían visto con recelo, desprecio y hasta temor. Y a pesar de saber que por lo menos los asgardianos tendrían que admitir que la última acción de Loki había sido honorable y heroica, no  lograba sentirse mejor. En su vida quedaba un vacío que nada jamás sería capaz de llenar.

El humo que inundaba el ambiente llegó hasta su garganta y lo hizo sentir asfixiado, los ojos le ardieron y sólo entonces se permitió derramar su llanto en silencio, ocultando su rostro de cualquiera que pudiera verlo.

Thor pensó en lo que habría sucedido si Loki no hubiera muerto y supo que quizá habría sido el único que lo perdonaría, como ya tantas veces había hecho, siglo tras siglo, concediéndole el beneficio de la duda, siempre pensando en los viejos tiempos, en la alegría compartida, en los juegos de su infancia y su juventud, cuando nada más que ellos importaba en el universo. Entonces se sintió profundamente solo.

La mano de Balder se posó sobre su hombro y supo que no era momento de llorar por su pérdida aunque todos en Asgard  estuvieran de luto. Porque el deber de Thor era dar fortaleza a los que quedaban, estar ahí, alzarse entre los escombros lado a lado con su otro hermano, el ahora señor del Reino Eterno y luchar por recobrar su gloria.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí basándome en el final de Siege.


End file.
